


Naughty Boys

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: YELLOW FRIED CHICKENz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Chachamaru is awoken to the drunken laughs of the bands two vocalists and is less than impressed when he realises they're planning on having sex in the very same room he's trying to sleep.





	1. Naughty Boys

            Chachamaru was awoken to the sounds of giggling in the hotel room and knew Gackt must be back. Why had he been the one stuck with the vocalist, who never knew when to call it a night? He had gone to bed three hours ago and it must be around five in the morning by now. Silently cursing the record label for insisting on these budget cuts, Chachamaru tried his best to ignore the giggling men in the room. Gackt clearly had company and curious to see who it was Chachamaru rolled over and opened a single eye, just enough to recognise the other as Jon.

            The giggling continued along with whispering and then metal clicking against metal, Chachamaru did his best to ignore it all but as the noises changed and he realised that they were planning to have sex in the bed just a few feet away, he knew he had to speak up.

            “Guys, you know I'm awake and only a few feet away, right?” Chachamaru demanded.

            “Hi Cha!” Jon spoke up brightly and Gackt began to giggle again.

            “Hi Jon,” Chachamaru replied. “Now go to bed.”

            “We're horny,” Gackt explained. “Right Jon.”

            “Yeah.” Jon agreed, sounding proud of it, almost as if being horny was an accomplishment.

            “Well go to Jon's room then,” Chachamaru ordered. “Because I'm awake and you're not having sex in here.”

            “Can't, Gackt wet the bed.” Jon explained making Chachamaru sit up and glare at the two men, furious at being disturbed by this.

            “With wine,” Gackt explained quickly. “It turns out I can't drink it through my ass, though that bottle neck felt so good.”

            “Seriously. I don't want to know.” Chachamaru complained, watching as Gackt headed over and got into his bed beside him, his hand sliding down his naked back and straight into his boxer shorts where his finger began to tease his entrance. He wanted to complain but instead a quiet moan escaped his lips, he was just so sensitive and Gackt knew it.

            “Come on Cha. I'll do that thing you like with my tongue,” Gackt begged. “Help me punish Jon, I have him handcuffed for you.”

            “I...” Cha began but the slight increase of pressure on his hole and the promise it made was tempting.

            “Spank him Cha,” Gackt begged. “Please?”

            “I've been bad.” Jon spoke up as he raised his handcuffed wrists to show Cha. Figuring everything out in an instant, Cha looked at Jon and smiled.

            “Bring him here.” Cha ordered, as he got out of bed with a smile. The couple had planned this, to come in here and wake him up so he'd join in. Gackt knew he couldn't resist him, knew that Cha could be quite the slut when he wanted to be. The guitarist just loved to please and didn't even believe in monogamy, believing instead that humans were designed to sleep with whoever they pleased, whenever they wanted too. All that mattered to Cha was that he had his partners consent. It had been why his relationship with Gackt had been so short lived and why Gackt had come back to him now he wanted to try a threesome.

            Gackt pulled down Jon's trousers and underwear, helping his lover out of them before getting him to kneel on all fours on Cha's bed. A perverted grin never once left his lips and as Cha moved behind Jon they kissed quickly, displaying just how much they had both missed being together like this.

            Jon groaned as Chachamaru's hand first connected with his ass, he hadn't expected it to be so hard. He was prepared for when Chachamaru's hand connected again and quickly became hard from all this. It wasn't so much the pain but the humiliation that got him off and he knew Gackt was watching with a perverted grin on his face, though he couldn't see it.

            After a few slaps, Chachamaru gently rubbed Jon's ass before hitting it again, he was an expert at such games. He always had loved playing the naughty teacher to younger men's bad students.  It was a role he found himself playing in both real life and his sexual fantasies and so it came natural to him.

            When Gackt decided Jon had had enough, the other vocalist was rolled over and his t-shirt eagerly cut off his chest as Chachamaru pulled off his boxers. Gackt had stripped whilst they'd been playing and the sight of his erection made them both weak at their knees. Knowing what was expected of him, Chachamaru crawled up the bed and gently pushed his length into Jon's eager mouth, feeling himself being sucked off hungrily. He was already moaning by the time Gackt's finger was pushing on his entrance again and his body shook in anticipation of what was about to come.

            Gackt teased Chachamaru for a while, never once penetrating him, before deciding it was time to fulfil his promise. Getting comfortable behind the guitarist, he gently slid his tongue over Chachamaru's entrance making him moan in delight. He teased him like this a few times before slowly pushing his tongue inside the older man. Gackt didn't enjoy this so much as tolerate it but it had been what had got Cha to agree to join in and he would keep his promise, besides, the delightful moans coming from Cha's mouth were all the encouragement he could ever need.

            Flicking his tongue inside Cha Gackt reached around and began to play with Jon's erection, not so much pleasuring him off as teasing him. Letting go he moved his fingers down and pushed into Jon's entrance, still wet from their love making before.

            Jon gasped around Chachamaru's length and felt himself almost melt thanks to Gackt's fingers. It had been such a great idea to continue their love making session in here and include Chachamaru. He was loving every second and as Chachamaru came into his mouth, Jon swallowed hungrily, knowing exactly what Gackt's next move would be.

            Without a word Gackt got up and undid the handcuffs, winking at Jon who nodded his head. A second past and then Gackt had Chachamaru's arms pinned behind him, as Jon sat between the guitarist’s legs. There was a smirk on his lips, as Chachamaru struggled slightly but the other was only surprised and excited. Gackt held Cha's wrists with a single hand for a second as he reached over for the lube he'd hidden in the night stand draw and tossed it to Jon, who instantly began to prepare the guitarist with a grin on his face the whole time. Chachamaru was so sexy like this, trapped between them with his erection standing proud. He looked almost innocent, which was strange given the circumstances and Jon loved him even more for it.

            Once Cha was prepared, Jon slid his length into the other and began to move within him hard and fast, knowing any pain he caused was his thanks for before. Cha was loving it anyway and so he picked up speed, getting harder and faster as he did so until from a signal from Gackt he stopped.

            Pulled over onto hands and knees Chachamaru braced himself for Jon's re-entry. Sure enough, it came before he was even ready and he fell onto his chest, held up by his hips by Jon. It was harder now, more exciting and he moaned eagerly with his head buried in the bedding.

            Gackt watched for only a moment before moving behind Jon, pushing himself in as deep as he could go before picking up a hard pace of his own. It pushed Jon deeper inside Chachamaru and the moans that filled the room got louder and louder as the three men desperately tried to find release.

            Chachamaru managed to get his fingers around his length and eagerly stroked himself with the same frantic pace as the men behind him. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum and so he did, dirtying the sheets beneath him and simply laying still as Jon finished inside him, so only Gackt was left. It took him a minute to finish but when he did his moans were enough to make Chachamaru smile, it'd been so long since he'd slept with Gackt. Too long, but perhaps things would change after tonight. He didn't say anything but looking between the two men, he suspected his theory was right, humans just weren't designed for monogamy and that was alright. In fact, it was great because as soon as Gackt and Jon realised it to, nights like this would become more and more frequent. Chachamaru could hardly wait.


	2. Drunken Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gackt and Jon are very drunk and alone in the hotel together they enjoy a bottle of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Naughty Boys.

            It was late and they were drunk as they stumbled into the hotel room but that didn't stop Gackt going straight to the well-stocked mini bar and pulling out a bottle of wine. Falling onto the bed besides Jon, he quickly opened it and took a mouthful before passing it on to his lover. It was cheap and didn't taste nice when you were used to expensive wines but Gackt didn't care. Alcoholic water was enough to keep him happy right now.

            Jon took his drink and handed the bottle back over to Gackt, who eagerly drank from it managing to take a lot more than his share. Annoyed Jon snatched the bottle of him and took his share before putting it to one side. He wanted more than alcohol right now and sol climbing onto Gackt's lap, he kissed him hungrily, tasting wine on Gackt's tongue as he did so. He was horny and desperate and Gackt was no better. Within moments he was on all fours as Gackt poured lube over his entrance. Preparation was quick and not all that effective but Jon didn't care. He just wanted sex.

            Eagerly Gackt slid his length into Jon and began pounding hard and fast into him, desperate for nothing more than sexual relief. His hand wrapped around Jon's length and he jerked him off quickly, knowing sex would come later, this was just an act of relief.

            Gackt kept his erection until Jon came and followed his lover with a sigh of pure bliss. He could function better now and so his lips moved to Jon's neck as he kissed him gently, the foreplay coming after the sex in a mockery to the more conventional act.

            Moving his lips down Jon's body, Gackt almost missed his lover reaching for the wine. Annoyed he pulled away and glared at his lover, making it clear he was less than happy.

            “I'm paying for that wine. Share it!” Gackt complained but Jon only smirked.

            “But you drink a bottle in a sip,” Jon complained. “You've already had half a bottle. How do you do it?”

            “I don't.” Gackt lied but Jon shook his head.

            “It's like you can drink it out of your ass,” Jon sulked. “I bet you can.”

            “I can't.” Gackt responded.

            “You can, let's test it!” Jon declared pulling some handcuffs out of the drawer and handcuffing Gackt to the bed before he even knew they were there.

            “Jon seriously?” Gackt asked but Jon already had the bottle pressed to his entrance, slowly pressing in until the neck was buried deep inside him. Gackt moaned at the penetration, every second made even more excited as the cold liquid poured into his ass, only to stop as soon as his ass was filled. Of course it was simple air liquid distribution but a drunken Jon refused to accept it.

            “See you can drink!” Jon replied delighted, moving the bottle around inside Gackt trying to get him to 'drink' more. Naturally nothing happened, until the wine began to spill out of Gackt's entrance wetting his lover’s thighs. Eagerly Jon went to lick away the wine but as he did so the bottle fell out of Gackt's body, spilling its contents over the bed.

            “You wet the bed!” Jon accused, giggling like a school girl.

            “You idiot! You just spilt wine everywhere!” Gackt complained but all Jon could do was giggle until Gackt eventually got him to release the handcuffs. An evil smirk crossed his face as he suddenly came up with a great idea and he wondered if Jon would agree to it. There was nobody like Chachamaru to punish naughty little boys and right now Gackt wanted nothing more than to witness it.

            “What is it?” Jon asked, knowing something was going on but not sure what.

            “I was just wondering,” Gackt explained. “How do you feel about threesomes?”


End file.
